


Drake's True Deception

by MostFoolishFooleryofFangirlFoolishness



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels), Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostFoolishFooleryofFangirlFoolishness/pseuds/MostFoolishFooleryofFangirlFoolishness
Summary: Nathan Drake's truest deception is that he has a little sister, who's also the MC of the Freshman series. During the school year, she goes to Hartfeld with her friends. During breaks, however, she's a daring treasure hunter alongside her brother and his friends. However, things change during Junior year, when she takes an interest in the handsome Nathan Sterling, and her dead brother turns out to have kicked Thanatos in the face.





	Drake's True Deception

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't meant to be taken seriously; it's just a fun little story I decided to do for the heck of it. I'm only doing this for fun. It takes place during the Junior and the Senior, mentions Uncharted 3, and uses a lot of the story from Uncharted 4.

_All men dream, but not equally. Those who dream by night in the dusty recesses of their minds wake in the day to find that it was vanity... but the dreamers of the day are dangerous men, for they may act their dream with open eyes to make it possible. This I did._

T.E. Lawrence

_"Lawrence of Arabia"_

"Thanks for letting me come with you, Nate," a girl called from a motel bathroom as she dyed her hair. "I really needed a good treasure hunt during winter break to get my mind off of everything that's happening at Hartfeld."

Nathan Drake let out a soft chuckle. "Hey, no problem, Aves. You need any help with your dye job?"

"Nah, I think I've got it. Besides, after that disaster that you stuck me with in high school, I don't trust you with my hair dye," the girl said firmly.

"Hey, you almost done in there? We're supposed to meet Sully, Chloe, and Cutter to go through a final run-through of the plan before I pawn off this fake-ring," the brunette pointed out, leaning back in his seat. "I  _still_  don't know how you're managing to hide that fake ring where you are."

"Fake bras work wonders Nate. Luckily, I've never met Talbot, so he doesn't know my real cup size," she called out. "And I'm almost done; just need to rinse out and blow dry, then do it up nice and get into that gorgeous pantsuit Becca helped me find."

"I still can't believe you're already working on your thesis," he chuckled, seeing the bright pastels in her hair as she began to blow dry it. "You're specializing in fiction?"

"Fiction  _and_  journalism," she corrected, finally having her hair nice and dry and getting it brushed and put up. "If you ever manage to make it out of an ancient city without destroying it, I want to be the first one to report on it."

"Alright, Aves; sounds good," he agreed with a smirk.

Once her hair was put up, the girl closed the door to change, before coming out dressed in a lowcut white shirt, a dark blue blazer, matching pants, and some nice shoes.

"Don't call me 'Aves'. My name is Avery, remember? After the richest pirate of all time?" she reminded him. "Sam picked it out?"

Seeing the look on his face at the mention of their brother, Avery frowned, walking over and hugging her brother. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to strike when it's still so fresh. I miss him too."

"... It's not fresh. He's been gone since before you started college; he died five years ago, during your sophomore year of high school," the man reminded her.

"... I know, but I also know that you feel like you failed him by not saving him, and even worse that we're no closer to Henry Avery's treasure than we were when you guys took the Panama job... All we can do now is our best, starting with saving Sully, and finding Iram of the Pillars before ."

Nate sighed. "Yeah, you're right. Let's kick ass, huh?"

Avery smiled and nodded at that, readjusting her coat. "Yeah."

* * *

**10 Years Ago**

"Natty, you scared me; I was so worried!" A small girl with light brown hair called out as she ran into her big brother's arms.

"Hey, it's okay, Aves; everything's alright," a younger, smaller Nathan Drake said gently, holding her closer.

"We came back here for some little kid?" an older gentleman questioned.

"Not just 'some little kid'; she's my sister," Nathan corrected.

"Sister?" the man questioned in concern. "First Sam, and now her? How many of you Drakes are there?"

"Just us three," Nate promised. "Avery here is the youngest; I left her here right before I ran off for the ring because I trusted the nuns to keep her safe."

"And Sam?" the older man asked.

"I was already on a job before he took off for the ring," Sam explained, moving to lift Avery into his arms. "Avery, this is Victor Sullivan, but his friends call him Sully. He agreed to help us out for a while."

Victor held out his hand to the girl. "Just call me Sully, okay, kiddo?"

Avery smiled, taking his hand with her small one. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Sully. My name is Avery; bigger brother named me after the richest pirate ever."

Sully chuckled. "I like her. She's got better manners that either of you."

"Well, we've done our best to not let her become street-hardened like us," Nate admitted. "She loves history books though; she'll read any history book she can get her hands on."

Avery just giggled before hugging Sully.

"I like you too, Mr. Sully!"

* * *

 

**Present Day**

"I can't believe we blew up  _another_ ancient city!" Avery announced in dismay. "Just once, could we find an ancient city that  _doesn't_ end up housing some kind weapon that warrants destroying the whole thing?"

"Hey, just focus on having fun with your buddies at home, and study hard," Nate said firmly. "Maybe you'll be the first of the Drake kids to actually get a degree.

Avery smiled a bit. "I know, I know. Hey, maybe next time I see you, I'll have published a major article."

"Here's hoping, Aves!"

"Don't call me Aves!" the girl announced in annoyance, yelping as a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Hey, you," said an excited voice from behind.

Avery chuckled happily. "Zack, you butt!"

"What? I missed you!"

Avery rolled her eyes, turning around with a smile. "Good to see you too, roomie," she teased, smirking a bit.

"Good to see you... you dyed your hair!" Zack realized with a big grin.

"Yeah, I dye it all the time," She admitted, running a hand through her brightly colored locks. "I'm naturally a brunette, but I like experimenting with colors for my hair. What do you think?"

"Honey, Dorothy ain't got nothin' on your rainbow road," Zack beamed. "You tanned too; where exactly did you  _go_ for vacation?"

"All over the place!" Avery exclaimed as she followed him to their apartment. "We started in London, and then we went to this jungle out in France, and then a crusaders castle in Syria, and a cruise after that, and then we went on a walking tour of the Rub' al Khali desert in Arabia!"

"How'd you manage all that over winter break?!" Zack announced, letting her into the room. "Although, the walking tour of the Rub' al Khali explains your tan."

"Well, we didn't stay anywhere for very long; just long enough to enjoy the culture," she explained, setting her bag down just inside of her room. "I did a ton of writing while I was there, and now I've got some ideas for a novel; an adventure series!"

**On the Phone with Nate**

_"An adventure series based on what I've been doing?"_ Nate asked in surprise.

"Yeah, and I was thinking I'd name the main character after either Mom or Sam; not sure which," Avery admitted. "Hm... I think it'd have to be Mom, so Cassandra Drake, or Cassie for short. This way, it'll be like she got to experience these adventures right alongside us."

 _"... She always did prefer Cassie or Cass to Cassandra, didn't she?"_ he said in a bittersweet tone.

"... Hey, Nate? Do you... Do you think that Mom and Sam would be proud of me?" she questioned nervously. "I mean, I know they'd be glad I was attending college, but... I feel like they  _both_ would've expected me to become a historian, or an archaeologist... not a writer."

 _"Hey, you said you plan to stick mostly to adventure titles and national geographic style journalism, right? I think they'd be incredibly proud, Aves,"_ he insisted, causing her to smile a bit.  _"We're men of fortune-"_

"And we must seek our fortune," Avery finished with a smile. "You're right, Natty; thanks... Oh, I gotta go; I'm supposed to meet my boyfriend for a date tonight. Say hi to Elena for me!

_"Will do! Also, don't call me Natty; that's kid stuff!"_

"Then don't call me Aves!"

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this is just for fun. I'm basically seeing how much I can bend the plot of both mediums.


End file.
